The invention concerns a method for sealing a gap between an end face of a roll and a side seal of a roll strip-casting machine and a device for carrying out this method.
It is well known that, in a twin-roll strip-casting machine for casting metal strip, especially steel strip, side seals, preferably in the form of ceramic plates, can be installed in the region of the end faces of the casting rolls. A sealing gap, whose capillary action is used to produce the seal, is formed between the given end face of the roll and the given side seal. However, extremely small fluctuations in the capillary gap can cause the low-viscosity, molten steel to penetrate the gap, which results in the formation of flash on the narrow edge of the steel strip, which gives rise to the risk of unacceptable wear of the casting rolls and/or the side seals and may also damage the rolls of a downstream rolling stand. Damage may also be caused by the potential emergence of the molten steel. The irregularities on the narrow edge of the strip must be removed by cutting off the edges, which results in both extra work and reduced output.